Talk:Marci Michelle
Some things At the intro it says she is uncredited as a stand-in, yet the last sentence of her bio says she is credited as stand-in for redemption. Which is it? Also, "Marci serves as Kiefer Sutherland's onset massage therapist" - hmmm really? I'm not sure how sourced that claim is from an anonymous user--Acer4666 23:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Generally stand-ins do not receive a credit for their television work. On some film projects they do. Someone has to check the "Redemption" credits. I've changed it from stunt double to stand-in because Ms. Michelle is not a stuntwoman but worked as stand-in and most likely body double on the series. Tom 00:11, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Possible Day 3 Roles? :In episode Day 3: 12:00am-1:00am, there are two possible characters that could possibly be Marci. I am aware that whoever sourced her material claims she started doing on-screen dialogue in the following season but the first character pictured below sounded and resembled her. The second picture I think is less feasible but possibly more likely given that she was still an extra/stand-in by that point. Take a look and comment on it if you wish, guys.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think either of them are her. According to the article she played a nurse in the medical clinic in Season 3 - I've had a look for her there but couldn't see her--Acer4666 (talk) 23:30, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, the first picture does look to me good enough. The second picture, however, that one not. --Station7 (talk) 22:25, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'll email Marci on her Twitter account but don't expect any prompt response.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:36, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, good shout, turns out that first one is her. I didn't check the episode - that'll show me!--Acer4666 (talk) 23:26, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I actually didn't see her listed for the episode but if so, very cool. I just went on this because she was doing a quick dialogue exchange and it sounded somewhat like the other characters she portrayed. Should we try to reorganize the gallery of roles here on her page? --Gunman6 (talk) 05:38, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Day 2 Finale Role Since she isn't playing Prescott's assistant on the phone, Maggie, as I just mistaken her for, I believe that the only other possible role she could've played was the woman seen walking behind both Carrie Turner and Ryan Chappelle.--Gunman6 (talk) 09:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :What makes you think she definitely appears in this episode?--Acer4666 (talk) 13:28, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I suspect this because her biography stated on here (not sure of the source but I believe it's from the official 24 magazine mentioned on here and having read various other magazines by the publisher Titan Magazine, they tend to do straightforward interviews while randomly inserting background facts with no real follow-up details or don't exactly leaving a feeling of being complete) that before she joined the Screen Actor's Guild, her first acting gig was as an extra in the Season 2 finale.--Gunman6 (talk) 05:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thats probably referring to her role as Jackie in episode 23 (they shoot episodes 2 at a time, so it was filmed the same time as the finale). Maybe she appears in the final episode too--Acer4666 (talk) 10:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :I'll look at that episode some other time then but for now here's the aforementioned iffy role in the S2 Finale: http://www.flickr.com/photos/78661592@N03/8392137232/in/photostream--[[User:Gunman6|Gunman6]] (talk) 10:38, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Could be her I'd have to compare outfits with her Jackie appearance. In episode 23 she appears behind Brad Hammond as he arrives--Acer4666 (talk) 10:40, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very much. Hopefully there's better resolution in Ep.23 there as well. --Gunman6 (talk) 21:54, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Is there a clearer picture of Marci's appearance in Season 2? Thief12 (talk) 01:13, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Day 3 role The article mentions that she played a CTU nurse in Season 3, but it isn't in the sidebar nor there is a picture of it. Anyone with the episode that can confirm this, and also take a screenshot? Thief12 (talk) 12:31, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Acer4666 claims he looked around in that episode and claimed he couldn't find her but then again I did find a Day 3 role for her with President Palmer and the 24 Magazine confirmed her involvement with that series as well as being a stand-in for Mary Lynn Rajskub so she's worthy of having that Season sidebar tag added any way. I'll try to add her Day 2 finale background role in the future.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:38, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I just checked the episode and there is indeed a doctor/nurse that could very well be Michelle. However, she appears mostly in quick shots or with her face covered. It's on near the end, while they are treating Nina. If anyone has confirmed this, let me know. If it isn't confirmed, I can ask her on Twitter. Thief12 (talk) 22:46, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::The nurse in the second pic definitely looks like it's Marci but I'll wish you luck on sharing the pictures with her on Twitter and hope she replies to your inquiry.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:51, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, she just replied and confirmed it isn't her. Thief12 (talk) 03:04, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, that's squared away then. Shame she couldn't at least identify who it actually is though.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:47, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah I checked the scenes of Nina in the clinic a while ago and couldn't find her. Can't remember if I checked the scene of Jack's check up in the clinic in the same episode, dunno if there was a nurse there. Thief did you ask Marci if she was a nurse in Season 3 or not? Maybe she could point us in the right direction to find her.--Acer4666 (talk) 10:15, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::I verified the scene at the beginning of the episode where they are checking Jack's pressure and it's only a male doctor with him. Anyway, I sent Michelle a link to the picture and the article and she categorically said she didn't play the nurse, but said she did stunt-doubled on season 3. I will ask her for who. Thief12 (talk) 12:23, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Day 8 role I just heard a podcast interview with Marci where she says she had a "teeny" role on Episode 23 of Season 8. Can anyone confirm this? Thief12 (talk) 02:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC)